


Black Knight in a White Castle

by mary_emzee



Series: The Duality of Black and White [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: This is the story of a black knight who lived in a white castle.
Series: The Duality of Black and White [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869037
Kudos: 2





	Black Knight in a White Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the Korean drama "Black Knight: The Man Who Guards Me".
> 
> The drama is kinda a dumpster fire especially with how it ended but the soundtrack slaps so hard.

There was a story of a black knight who lived in a white castle. A silent guardian of the grand building, he wandered its halls, protecting its inhabitants from danger.

There was a princess who lived in the white castle. She was dearly loved by her family and the people of the kingdom, where the white castle rested.

The black knight fell in love with the princess who lived in the white castle. But he thought they would never meet. No one had ever acknowledged his existence… until one day. He had been patrolling the castle grounds in the dark of the night, as he always had. He heard a voice call out to him.

“Hello!”

He looked up sharply, his reflexes aching to act. But he noticed the princess by the candlelight emanating from the balcony above. The princess waved at him. “Hi there!”

The knight looked on, eyes slightly wide. How did the princess see him? But his feet seemed to be controlled by something because he found himself walking towards her. When he arrived below her balcony, he bowed to her. But he could not speak.

“Hi. What’s your name? I always see you walking around the castle sometimes but no one else talks to you.”

The knight looked up at the princess, gesturing to his throat and shaking his head.

“Oh? You can’t speak? Shame. Here, I’ll fetch a scroll and ink and perhaps you can write.”

The princess headed back into the room and came back out holding the items. “We’ll have to be careful with the ink. But I’m sure you can write, yes?”

The knight slowly nodded and accepted the paper and ink. Slowly, he wrote his name in an elegant scrawl and handed the scroll to the princess.

“That’s your name? It’s lovely. Here’s mines.”

She did the same, handing the scroll back to him. They spent the night communicating that way. Something warmed in the black knight’s heart. Perhaps, if fate was kind to him, he and the princess can possibly live together.

If only.


End file.
